


Ripcord

by Mischeiefedmarauders



Series: Requested Fictions [9]
Category: Radiohead (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeiefedmarauders/pseuds/Mischeiefedmarauders
Summary: Jonny and Thom thought that they would be together forever and get their band off the ground, unfortunately, life has a way of throwing a wrench into things when you least expect it. It's now 30 years later and Jonny and Thom have been invited to a music convention and they meet again, but there's always that wrench waiting to be thrown into whatever you have planned.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for Subterranean-Homesick-Tourist! Enjoy! Also, we'll actually get some drama in this one! I know! It's surprising, but I figured I could try my hand at it. Lol.

Jonny was sure that him and Thom would have been able to make it work after he graduated, and he was sure their band was going to hit it big, but of course nothing came of it, they all went their separate ways, keeping in touch as much as they could, but eventually real life got in the way and slowly they all started to lose contact with each other. The only other person he really kept in contact with was Colin, but that was only because he was his brother and they always, somehow managed to make time for each other. Which was where they were now, both of the brothers in a small café with their girlfriends talking about a letter Jonny had gotten in the mail. 

"You should do it! It's an honor to be invited!" Said Sally, Jonny's girlfriend. 

"She's right, you seriously are going to pass up an opportunity to talk music with other like-minded people for a whole weekend? I don't believe it" said Colin with a smile as he took a drink. 

"I understand what you are all saying, I'm just not sure about it. I'm not as good as the rest of the people that will be there, it has to be a mistake" said Jonny, not knowing when to actually accept praise for what he has done. 

"Bullshit darling! You are just as good or better than everyone attending! It's no accident that you got that invite!" Said Sally as she grabbed the invite and pulled a pen out of her purse and checked him as going. Jonny's eyes got wide and he tried to reach over to take it from her but she was quicker as she put it into her purse. "I'm mailing this as soon as we walk out of the restaurant!" She said with a smirk as Dorothy and Colin let out a laugh. Jonny let out a sigh and slouched further into his chair. 

The invitation they were talking about was for a convention for all of the up and coming musicians along with some older ones. It was more of a get together than anything, a place where people could talk about music and what they've been doing and also get help on things if they were stuck. Jonny had to admit, it was an amazing opportunity, and he wanted to jump all over it, but he wasn't so sure about it. He, of course, didn't think he was good enough to be there, even though his friends and brother tell him otherwise. He now had a week to prepare for it seeing as there was no changing Sally's mind once she had put it toward something. They finished up their lunch and the couples went their separate ways and headed back to their houses or to run errands. 

That week went by quicker than Jonny would have liked and at 8am on that Friday he was running around, making sure he had everything he would need for the weekend. It was held in downtown London so there would be rooms ready for them to stay at and was only an hour and a half drive for Sally if she wanted to visit. He was just checking to make sure his viola and Ondes Martenot were secure in their cases when Sally came up behind him and put her arms around his waist and kissed him on the cheek. 

"I'm going to miss you darling" she said and Jonny smiled and turned in her arms so he was facing her. He put his arms around her neck and leaned down and gave her a kiss. 

"Like I said, you could always visit if you get lonely" he said and she smiled. 

"I may take you up on that offer" she said back and then stepped away and looked at her watch. "You better get your gorgeous ass moving or you'll be late for check in" she said and Jonny gave her one more kiss before he gathered his things and headed to the car and then start on his way to London. 

Jonny pulled up to the hotel/convention centre a bit later and allowed a valet to take his car after he gathered his things again and headed inside. He was waiting in line to get his room when he heard his name being shouted, or really his nickname, that he hadn't heard since high school. His eyes got wide and he turned around just in time to see Thom walking up to him, and fast. He set his things down just as Thom came up to him and Thom dropped his things as well as he pulled the taller man into a tight embrace. Jonny still couldn’t believe that Thom was there but he hugged back as a wide smile appeared on his face. They both pulled back and looked each other up and down. Thom now was sporting a beard and had grown his hair out again. 

"It's so great that you were invited too!" Said Thom excitedly. Thom took in Jonny this time and shook his head. "I swear, you never age! It's not fair" he said as he picked up his bags and motioned for Jonny to do the same seeing as he was next. He picked up his things and went to the front desk and gave his name. He was quickly handed a key and he took it as he stood off to the side to wait for Thom. Once things were squared away they both made their way to the elevators and waited for them to arrive. "So, what has Jonny Greenwood been up to? Outside of the papers that is. You've made quite a name for yourself with movie scores" he said and Jonny bowed his head and laughed a bit, still not used to getting praise from Thom. It had been at least 30 years since the last time they saw each other for longer than five minutes and Jonny couldn't help the feelings that started to come back, but he quickly pushed those down and hoped they didn't surface again. 

"Nothing new really, what about you? Mr. Big shot DJ, how many celebrities do you get to hang out with in a weekend?" He asked and Thom rose his head high. 

"It gets old after a while, but same, nothing new" he said as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. They both walked in and Thom hit his floor button and looked to Jonny, asking silently which floor. 

"Same" he said and Thom's smile grew. Thom had to admit to himself he was really hoping to run into Jonny that weekend, he had been thinking about the guy lately and had thoughts of getting back in touch, but he figured he wouldn't be welcomed, and also his girlfriend was a bit clingy and jealous. This weekend was a godsend and he was more than happy to get away from her and now really happy that Jonny was there and had decided to come. He had been lying to himself for a while and he had just came to the conclusion, though he had known for longer than that, that he was an idiot for falling out of touch with him and he now hoped that the weekend would help him with everything and that they could try and get back to where they were before everything. 

They both exited when the doors opened and realized that their rooms were next to each other. 

"I'll see you in a bit yea? Let's get our things settled and get this weekend started" suggested Thom and Jonny smiled and nodded before going into his room. 

As soon as Jonny shut the door and set his things down he let out a breath and leaned against the door and put his head in his hands. He hadn't realized how much he still cared for Thom until he had seen him again, of course this was bad because he still liked Sally as well...Or he thought he did. Seeing him again had brought up those old feelings and he had realized then as well that he really hadn't been happy, just content. He had to be careful this weekend or else he knew he'd do something stupid and he couldn't do that to Sally. He took a couple more breaths and pushed himself off of the door and started to get settled in. He had just set his instruments on the table of the small kitchen when there was a knock at his door. He walked over and opened it to reveal Thom. 

"Ready to go mingle?" He asked and Jonny let out a laugh. 

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess" 

"Don't worry! I'll be there" 

"Yea, two socially awkward guys trying to get through a weekend of socializing, there's no way that could go bad" joked Jonny and Thom laughed as they started toward the elevators again to meet in one of the main dining halls for breakfast and opening ceremonies. 

The breakfast went by uneventful, as the plates were cleared the head of the convention made his way to the front and stood on the stage in front of the whole room. The room quieted down as he rose his hands. 

"I would like to thank all of you for making it here today! It's a great honor to house all of you here and I'm hoping that this weekend will be as enjoyable and fun as I think it will be. Now, as you walked in you have been handed a program that includes all of the musicians present this weekend along with a schedule of events. I would also like you to keep in mind, if you are on the event to showcase an instrument or a piece of work that you appear at that certain hall with plenty of time to set up. Now, I think that's all that really needs to be said, so, go on and have fun!" He said and everyone applauded as he walked off the stage. 

Jonny opened the program and started to go through who was there, seeing if he wanted to talk to any of them, he was pleased to find quite a few, he then turned to the schedule for that day and looked it over, Thom leaning over and going over it as well. They both commented on what they wanted to see and do and realized that they could make it all work and still hang out for the whole day which caused Thom to be very happy about that and Jonny to get a weird feeling in his stomach that he hadn't felt since he had first met Thom in school. 

They spent the whole day going from panel to panel and talking with other musicians. 9Pm rolled around and all of the panels had ended and Thom and Jonny were sitting in Jonny's room while they looked at the surrounding bars to catch up more over a couple drinks. 

It was about half an hour later and they were both sat in a corner booth, a pitcher of beer between them, both with pint glasses. They also had some chips and crisps sat in the middle of the table, they were both laughing about a story Thom was telling about one of the Fashion Shows he was a part of. 

"Seriously? Every single one tripped? How does that even happen?" Asked Jonny, controlling his laughter and taking a drink. 

"I don't even know! Like, it just happened" he said, taking a drink of his own. "So, anything crazy go on in the world of scoring movies?" He said as he took a chip and popped it into his mouth. 

"Not really...Though, I remember the first time I was asked and I wrote everything out right? Well, I handed out the music and everyone just kind of stared and laughed. First I thought I did something wrong but one of them stood up and was like 'You are one crazy son of a bitch, I like you' and sat back down and everyone nodded in agreement and started practicing" 

"Oh god! Though, in all fairness, you do come up with some pretty crazy ideas, though I didn't mind one but" he said as the waitress came back. They ordered another pitcher and a couple shots. She nodded and walked away to put in the order. 

Around midnight they decided to call it a night, they were pretty drunk and had fun attempting to make it back to the hotel. They managed somehow and were leaning against each other as they waited for the elevator. Jonny had his arm around Thom's shoulders and Thom had his arm around Jonny's waist, both still laughing about something that had happened back in school. The elevator dinged and they stumbled in. Thom tripped over the edge and went down, but Jonny caught him. In the process, though it had Jonny stumble back against the back of the elevator and Thom hanging onto Jonny for dear life, this also brought them closer together. The door shut on them right after, not noticing the woman standing off to the side, just out of eye shot, glaring at the two. 

Jonny cleared his throat and tried not to think about Thom's body against his, Thom was in the same boat. He pulled back and let out a small laugh as he righted himself. 

"Sorry" he said and Jonny just smiled. 

"No problem" he said as they now stood beside each other, both thinking about what had just happened. The door opened and they walked out and toward their rooms. Jonny stopped in front of his and turned to Thom before going in. "Tonight was fun, it was great catching up" he said and Thom nodded. 

"We'll definitely do it again tomorrow?" He asked and Jonny nodded. Thom hesitated for a second before walking up to him and leaning up and kissing him on the cheek. Jonny's eyes got wide but he didn't pull away. He just smiled and leaned into it. It was over quick though as Thom went back down on his feet. "Good night Jonny" he said as he walked off and went into his room and Jonny did the same, again both missing the woman standing at the end of the hall watching the both of them with anger in her eyes.


	2. Chapter Two

The next morning Jonny woke up to a slight headache and then the memory of last night coming back to him. His eyes got wide as he remembered the kiss, even if it was on the cheek it was still a kiss. He couldn't help but remember how he felt about it either, it should have made him feel guilty, but it didn't, he had found himself wishing it had lasted longer than just a second. He looked at the clock and saw that he had half an hour to get ready and down to breakfast so he forced himself out of bed and to his suitcase and pulled out his clothes for the day. Once he was ready he walked out and went over to Thom's room and knocked on the door. He didn't have to wait long before Thom answered with a smile. 

"Jon-Jon! Morning! I'm almost ready, come in" he said as he stepped out of the way so Jonny could walk in. He shut the door and walked to the couch and sat down and watched Thom run around the room getting ready, thinking back to when he would sleep over at Thom's house during school, always rushing around because he got up late, Jonny let out a small laugh at the memory which had Thom stop and look at him. "What's so funny?" He asked and Jonny shook his head and leaned back. 

"Just thinking back to school, still haven't changed" he said and Thom flipped him off and Jonny pretended to look hurt. It didn't take much longer for Thom to get ready and soon they were on their way to the main ballroom to have breakfast. On the way down the same woman from the night before was trailing behind them, this time taking pictures with her phone. 

Breakfast went on the same as the day before, along with the rest of the day. Halfway through, after lunch Jonny was, quite awkwardly, doing a panel about the Ondes. He was never fine with getting up in front of people and talking, but with Thom sitting front and centre it helped a lot. When he was done and the panel over a couple people came up to him and asked about the instrument and if they could attempt to play it, which he was more than happy to let people do. It wasn't a very well-known instrument and he wanted more people to get into it. The crowd thinned out and eventually the room was clear except for Thom who had jumped up on stage and walked up behind him, seeing as Jonny had sat down behind it again. He leaned over him and put his chest to Jonny's back and put his hands where they're supposed to be and tried to play a couple things, Jonny leaned back into him and watched him attempt to play. He had managed to get it down but was still a bit sloppy but he couldn't blame him. The same woman was all the way in the back, covered by a couple stacked chairs. 

"You make this look so easy" said Thom after the fifth time he tried to go three steps from his current note without it sounding choppy. 

"I'm just that good" laughed Jonny and Thom pulled his finger from the ribbon loop and slapped him on the shoulder. 

"Watch that ego Jon-Jon" he said as he stepped back from him. Jonny pouted at the hit but started to put away the instrument before heading to the next panel. The lady had left right before them but stayed off to the side so she could still keep an eye on the two. 

At lunch time Thom and Jonny decided to go to a small café across the street from the convention centre. Of course, all of their meals are provided at the centre but both had gotten tired of bland hotel food. They were now sitting outside, enjoying the sun and good weather as they both ate a salad. 

"I think the weekends gone good so far, though I don't know exactly what I was thinking it would be like" said Thom with a laugh after a bite of his salad. 

"Yea, I mean, I figured it was going to be a bunch of other musicians going on about how they're the best and pushing their musical beliefs, so to speak, on everyone else, but it hasn't been that, which is a relief" said Jonny and Thom nodded. 

"It sucks it's going to be over tomorrow. It was really nice catching up with you again. I've definitely missed talking to you. I hate that we lost touch" said Thom and Jonny had to agree. 

"Unfortunately, life sucks sometimes, but we've definitely have to try and keep in touch again" added Jonny and Thom smiled at that. After they finished their lunch they headed back to the convention centre to finish out the day. Thom had planned for them to go out again and Jonny was all game for it. 

As they were walking up to their rooms Sally had walked into the hotel and up to the front desk. She had decided to surprise Jonny with a night out. 

"Can I help you ma'am?" Asked the lady behind the desk. 

"Yes, could you tell me which room Jonny Greenwood is in?" 

"I'm sorry, but we're not allowed to give out guest's information without their consent" said the lady and Sally frowned. 

"But I'm his girlfriend" she tried again. 

"That's all well but if you aren't related or his spouse I can't tell you the number. Now, if you were to call him and he give me permission I can" she said. 

"I can't do that, I want it to be a surprise" she said with a sigh. The lady that had been following the two had over heard the conversation and walked up to her. 

"Excuse me...Did you say you were Jonny's girlfriend?" She asked and Sally nodded. 

"I feel I have some bad news...I'm Alyssa, I'm Thom Yorke's girlfriend...You see, I've been watching them this whole weekend, I'm a but suspicious you see...And I was right to be..." She said as she pulled out her phone and showed her the pictures. Sally didn't believe it at first. 

"Wait, you said Thom Yorke? Jonny went to school with him, he's talked about him a couple times, they fell out of contact. This honestly looks like two old friends catching up" she said but Alyssa showed her two more pictures, one was the kiss on the cheek from Thom the night before and the both of them earlier in the day by the Ondes. Sally's eyes got wide as she felt tears well up in her eyes. 

"Did you know they used to date in school?" Alyssa continued and Sally's eyes got impossibly bigger. 

"They what?!" She said, now going white. She had to take a couple breaths and sit down before she passed out. 

"Yea, I hate to be the bearer of bad news" 

"I still can't believe it..." 

"I heard them talking about going out tonight, I was going to go as well and keep an eye, if you want to join me you can...See for yourself?" Suggested Alyssa and Sally nodded. 

Thom and Jonny had squared away what they needed before changing and getting ready to head out. A couple other musicians decided to join as well. There was a club a couple blocks away and everyone decided to take the bus to it so no one would be forced to be DD. Jonny would have preferred a regular bar seeing as he didn't really like to dance, but he really wanted to continue to catch up with Thom and the other people going were cool and he wanted to pick their brains more. They arrived at the club and Jonny let out a groan when he heard the music. He, of course, knew what kind of music to expect, but it was still nothing to prepare him. They all walked in and Jonny shuddered and went straight for the bar. If he was going to get through the music he'd need quite a few before he could almost stand it. Thom caught up with him and slid up beside him. 

"Whatever he's having make it a double for both of us" said Thom and Jonny shook his head but laughed. Two shots were then put in front of them, both doubles and they took them without hesitation they then ordered a couple beers and found their way to where the other two musicians were and took a seat. 

Sally and Alyssa walked into the bar a bit later and quickly located the two and took a seat across the way and out of sight so they could keep an eye on them. The night went on with everyone buying shots and the other two dancing, Thom was currently trying to get Jonny to join him on the dance floor as well. He was pretty drunk but not drunk enough to dance. 

"Come on Jon-Jon! For me?" He asked with a pout, pulling on Jonny's arm, he was laughing but shaking his head. 

"I'll need more alcohol for that one" he said as he tried to pull his arm from Thom's grip. 

"More alcohol then?" Said Thom with a smirk as he let go of Jonny's hand and went to the bar. Jonny's eyes widened and he let out a sigh. Thom came back with two shots and handed them to Jonny who rolled his eyes and took them. He shook his head and then allowed Thom to pull him up and drag him to the dance floor. 

Thom got to dancing right away and Jonny just stared, not really knowing how to dance. 

"This is ridiculous!" Jonny screamed and Thom laughed and grabbed his hands and pulled him closer and made him sway back and forth at least. 

"It's ridiculous but fun!" Said Thom back and Jonny laughed, the two shots hitting him finally and he let go a bit and got more into it, knowing very well he'd regret it later but right now the alcohol was clouding his judgment and he couldn't bring himself to care. 

Thom and Jonny danced a good portion of the night, with random water and shot breaks. Jonny knew he should have stopped drinking a while ago but he couldn't bring himself to do so, he was having too much fun. They had also started to get closer and closer as the night went on as well when eventually they were pressed together, holding each other up it seemed and swaying and jumping to the music. When Thom almost fell though Jonny leaned in more and stopped him before he could fall into the people behind him, both started to laugh. Thom righted himself by grabbing the tops of Jonny's arms. When they had calmed down Thom realized that he was almost nose to nose with Jonny and both of their breaths caught in their throat. They stared at each other for a minute before both leaned in at the same time. When their lips met a spark erupted in Jonny, making him realize that he hadn't really gotten over Thom and the same was with Thom, though Thom had already figured that out a while ago. Thom's hands went to both sides of his head while Jonny's hands went to his hips. The kiss didn't last long as they realized what had happened and where they were. They pulled back and cleared their throats, but still stared. 

"I think we should head back to the hotel" whispered Jonny and Thom nodded. He dropped his hands from Jonny's face and grabbed his hand and led him out. 

In the corner the two woman watched everything unfold, Alyssa looked pissed and Sally was crying. 

"We need to stop them, confront them!" Said Sally going to get up and Alyssa reached up and grabbed her hand. 

"Let them go, wait until tomorrow night when he gets home, let them think that they got away with everything" smirked Alyssa and Sally nodded. They stayed there a bit longer before finally leaving.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for some unsavory language that I honestly had trouble writing out.

Thom and Jonny somehow managed to get to Jonny's hotel room and keep their hands off of each other, kinda. Thom didn't let go of Jonny's hand the whole way and Jonny didn't mind at all. Jonny had a bit of trouble getting his door open but when he did it was now Jonny pulling Thom into the room and slamming the door shut, turning around and pushing Thom against the door and crashed his lips against Thom's. Thom's hands went right to Jonny's hair and moaned as Jonny pushed himself against Thom and deepened the kiss. Jonny and Thom knew, in the back of their heads that this wasn't right, but they really didn't want to deal with that in the moment. Jonny pulled back, out of breath. 

"You are wearing too many clothes" said Jonny as he pulled Thom off of the door and pulled off his shirt. Thom laughed and pulled off Jonny's shirt as well and started to push him back to the bed as he went for Jonny's pants, Jonny doing the same with Thom. 

Their clothes disappeared quickly and Thom had Jonny pinned to the bed and kissing down his neck, wanting to leave marks but even in his drunk state knew that he shouldn't. Thom continued down Jonny's body and he couldn't keep him mouth shut. 

"How do you even remember I like that" breathed out Jonny as Thom nipped at one of his hipbones. Thom let out a small laugh and looked up at Jonny with a smirk. 

"Oh Jon-Jon, I remember a good number of things" he said as he went back down and nipped at the inside of Jonny's thigh, which caused him to throw his head back and moan. Thom was going to take things slow, it had been 30 years since they were together and he wanted to savor everything, but Jonny had other plans as Jonny reached down and pulled him up and kissed him before flipping their positions and pinning Thom's hands above his head. 

"My turn" was all he said as he ran his hands down Thom's arms as his head went lower, Jonny licking and slightly biting his way down. Thom took a couple sharp breaths in before letting out a moan. 

"Fuck! I've missed this" he said and Jonny smirked before taking Thom all the way in which caused Thom to buck up and grabbed Jonny's hair while letting out a long moan. "God I've missed that mouth" he said, out of breath as Jonny started to bob up and down, every other bob he'd twirl his tongue around the tip before going back down, moaning as he did. Thom's voice was getting louder and he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer and Jonny seemed to sense that and he pulled back with one last lick. He then looked up to Thom through his hair and smirked before crawling back up to him and Thom couldn't help but think of Jonny as a panther and that Thom was his prey, he found that he really didn't mind that at all. Jonny then grabbed Thom's hair and pulled him up and kissed him again, causing Thom to let out another moan. Thom then flipped their positions again and he couldn't help but be thankful that they had given all of them king sized beds. Jonny's hands automatically went above his head as he let Thom do whatever he had planned to him. 

It was Thom's turn to slide down Jonny's body, though this time he didn't take his time he went straight for Jonny's dick and licked it once before pulling it into his mouth. Jonny gasped and screwed his eyes shut as he grabbed the headboard. Thom pulled off and Jonny's eye's shot open and he glared at him. 

"Patients" was all he said as he got up and went over to his coat and pulled out a thing of lube. Jonny rose an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything. "What? I'm always prepared" he said as he made his way back to Jonny and kissed him before crawling on top of him again. He then leaned down and put the bottle into Jonny's hands and smirked. Jonny's fingers wrapped around it and he smirked as well before leaning up and kissing him. Thom pulled away and laid on his back and stretched out. 

Jonny kissed and bit down Thom's torso again as he poured a bit of lube onto his fingers and slowly moved his fingers to Thom's entrance. His breath hitched when he felt Jonny's finger circle it before slowly pushing in. Jonny took Thom into his mouth again as he started to prepare Thom for what was to come next. Thom was a mess by the time Jonny had gotten three fingers in. 

"Jonny, please...I can't..." He breathed out, his knuckles white as he gripped the bed sheets beside him. He removed his fingers and slicked up his dick before leaning over Thom and positioning himself at Thom's entrance. Thom's eyes were closed and Jonny reached up and put his hand on Thom's cheek. 

"Look at me" he whispered and Thom opened his eyes and looked right into Jonny's eyes. Jonny smiled before he slowly pushed into Thom. It was hard but Thom managed to keep his eyes open all the way until he was into the hilt. Both of them closed their eyes then and let out a moan. Jonny let his forehead lay on Thom's and they both took a couple breaths before Thom shifted his hips. Jonny took he hint and pulled out a bit and then back in. Thom's hands went to Jonny's back and he held on and arched up into him. Jonny grabbed one of Thom's legs and pulled it up a little and pulled out again and then back in a little harder this time and they both moaned louder. After a couple more thrusts Jonny started to pick up the pace and their quiet moans got louder. 

"Oh god, Jonny...Fuck..."He said as he brought Jonny's head down to his and kissed him deep before rolling Jonny over so now he was on top. Jonny slipped in further and his eyes got wide as his grip tightened on Thom's hips. 

"Fuck" was all Jonny said before Thom started riding him. Thom reached down and grabbed Jonny by the hair and pulled his head back before leaning down and biting his neck. Jonny screamed out as his nails dug into Thom's hips. 

"There we go, you're being too quiet Jon-Jon" he breathed out and started to ride him again, head thrown back. There was no keeping quiet then as Jonny met every downward thrust from Thom, they got faster as they both could feel their climax coming on. 

"Thom...I'm...Fuck..." 

"Yes! Oh god!" Said Thom as everything exploded in a flash of white for both of them as they screamed out each other's names. Thom collapsed then, both of them out of breath. 

After catching their breath's Thom leaned up and allowed Jonny to fall out of him as he rolled off to the side. 

"I don't think I've come that hard, ever...Or if I had...It wasn't recent" he said with a laugh and Jonny nodded in agreement. Though now that their drunkenness was starting to wear off, both men actually grasped what just happened. Jonny wanted to say something, but he didn't. He felt bad, both of them did, but this only solidified things in their mind and what they had to do and have been denying for thirty years. They cleaned themselves up and feel asleep right after in each other's arms. 

Jonny was the first to wake up with the alarm. He groaned and grabbed his head, hoping to keep the headache hangover. He reached over and turned off the alarm and turned back around and right into Thom. It took him a minute to remember why Thom was there and everything came flooding back to him. His eyes got wide before he let out another groan. He thought on it a bit and realized that he doesn't exactly regret last night, what he was worried about was telling Sally. He knew he had to break up with her. He was pulled out of his thoughts to the sound of Thom moaning as he stretched. He looked over to Jonny and smiled at him. 

"Good morning" he said as he leaned over and moved some of Jonny's hair out of his face and kissed him. Jonny's hand went up to Thom's head as he kissed back. 

"As much as I would love for us to continue, we have to get our things and check out before heading to the closing ceremonies" said Jonny as Thom moved from his mouth and to his neck. Thom groaned but pulled back and sighed. 

"You're right" he said as he gave one more kiss to Jonny before getting up. "I'll meet you down in the ball room" he said as he got dressed. Jonny smiled at him and nodded. 

They both packed everything and made their way down to the ballroom for the last breakfast and the closing ceremonies before they were to head home. 

They met at their cars and said their goodbyes with the promise of meeting up sometime during the week. They had both decided that they were going to tell their girlfriends about everything and they had decided to give it a bit of time before they got together to figure out the situation for everything. 

Jonny walked into his apartment and set his things down. He walked in the rest of the way before just barely missing a plate that was thrown at him, his cheek wasn't so lucky. 

"You fucking cheating, faggot!" She screamed as she threw another plate, he managed to dodge that one. "Were you even going to say anything?! Were you going to just leave it be and think you could get away with it!?" She continued and Jonny just stood there, on guard for anything else that may be thrown at him and also trying to figure out how she knew. "WELL!?" 

"It just happened! It wasn't planned...And I was going to tell you, as soon as I walked in, but I seem to remember a plate to the face" he said "How did you find out?" 

At his confession her eyes got wide, seeing as she wasn't expecting him to say anything. 

"Thom's girlfriend found me...I was going to surprise you last night, but the receptionist wouldn't give me your number...You didn't either! She had been following you guys all weekend and showed me the pictures! I didn't want to believe it, but at the club...Yes we followed you there! You didn't even try and push him away!" She screamed and threw a glass at him, he somehow managed to catch that one and put it down. 

"Ok, fine, it was fucked, I shouldn't have done it, but at least I wasn't going to keep it from you" he said as he hit away another plate. 

"Do you really think that that's going to make me stay with you!?" 

"No actually..." He said as he crossed his arms "After I told you what I had done, I was going to break it off with you" he said and she gasped. 

"You wouldn't!" 

"I would...We both know it's been a long time coming, we haven't been truly happy in a long while and it took me seeing Thom again to realize. Now, before you break any more of my plates will you gather your things and leave? I wanted this to be civil, but you decided it wasn't so..." He said as he uncrossed one of his hands and pointed at the door. She started crying then and ran up to him and punched him before turning and grabbing her coat and leaving. He waited five minutes before actually taking in a breath and letting a couple tears slip down his cheek. He knew he should feel more terrible for what he did and he understood her reaction, but it really was time that they broke it off. He reached up and grabbed his nose before walking to the bathroom and taking a couple paper towels and putting them to it to stop the bleeding. He also checked out the cut on his cheek, the blood had coagulated already so he went and washed it out and put a plaster over it. Once he was sure his nose was done bleeding he left the bathroom and gathered his wallet, phone, and keys and headed to the closest bar. 

He got a spot at the bar and ordered a double shot and pulled out his phone. He wanted to text Thom but figured he may be going through the same thing and it would be best for him to wait it out. He was three shots in before he decided that he didn't want to wait, he wanted to see Thom. He paid his tab and walked out to his car just as it started raining. By the time he got to his car he was soaked, but he didn't care. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out Thom's address and put it into his GPS and was off. 

He pulled up in front of a smallish house about half an hour later and saw Thom sitting on his front porch smoking a cigarette. He got out and started up the walkway. Thom looked up when he had heard footsteps and he was surprised to see Jonny standing a couple feet away from him. Thom put the cigarette out and stood up and ran out into the rain. They both collided in the middle and pulled each other into an embrace before Thom reached up and kissed him, which Jonny reciprocated immediately. Thom pulled back and looked over Jonny's face and he sighed. 

"You too then?" He asked and Jonny nodded with a small laugh. "Come on then, let's get inside before we both catch our death" he said and led Jonny inside. 

He had managed to find some dry clothes for Jonny and after they were dry they both sat in the living room with music on low, both with mugs of tea. 

"So...I take it Allyssa got to Sally?" He said and Jonny nodded. 

"Figured, what do we do now?" He asked and Jonny shrugged and took a sip of his tea. 

"Well, seeing as you have such a lovely place here, it would be a shame if only one person lived in it" said Jonny and Thom laughed. 

"You do have a point...How long until you can get out of your lease?" 

"Another month, I was planning on moving in with Sally, so I didn't renew....I guess this all worked out though" 

"I guess so. So, next month then you gather all your stuff and we move it here" Jonny nodded. "Have you told Cozzie yet?" 

"Nope, I'm going to wait until tomorrow...Unless Sally gets to him first..." Said Jonny, now taking out his phone to see if he had any missed calls or messages, and there was none. Thom nodded. 

"Also, Ed got a hold of me randomly, like, not even an hour ago. Apparently, some of the convention was recorded and Ed saw us, brought up the idea of starting up the band again...If you and Colin wanted to that is? Ed and Phil apparently have kept in touch the whole time and he's all for it" 

At the mention of getting the band back together Jonny's eyes widened. 

"I would love that actually....I'll talk to Colin tomorrow and see what he says" 

"Great!" 

They both then finished off their tea and decided to find a place to deliver them dinner before spending the rest of the night at Thom's place.


End file.
